


The Ballad of Jean and Marco (One Shot/Drabble)

by kissmeimalicia



Series: Attack On University! (Fraternity!AU) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, College AU, Jean is a major dork, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Marco is slightly older than Jean, fraternity au, i just love these two dweebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeimalicia/pseuds/kissmeimalicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has a crush on one of his housemates, Marco.<br/>The only problem?<br/>Marco doesn't date freshmen. </p><p>(One Shot/Drabble)</p><p>((Feel free to send me a comment or reveiw!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Jean and Marco (One Shot/Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first full work to be posted in the AoT or SnK tags, so if you could send some constructive criticism my way that would be great!
> 
> Marco and Jean are the property of Hajime Isayama, and do not belong to me!
> 
> (This is the first in a series of one shots or drabbles i will be doing to (hopefully) accompany a larger Frat!AU series that i would like to write!)  
> ((A character Guide is provided at the end!))

Jean Keirstein watched over the rim of his red solo cup as he swayed next to the makeshift bar, which was honestly just a counter top in the kitchen that had been filled with bottles and bottles of booze and one bottle of cheap vodka that somehow ended up at every party, but was never consumed.

He frowned at the almost sickeningly sweet drink that Hanji had pushed at him at the start of the party.

The party had started almost 4 hours ago.

And he still had yet to speak to Marco Bodt.

 

It wasn’t like he had been meaning to avoid him, but the freshmen pledges to the Sigma Nu Kappa house had been put in charge of cleaning up spills and doing room checks to make sure that party goers weren’t messing up people’s rooms, _especially_ those of their officers and senior members who lived on the third floor of the house. The last five minutes were the only time Jean had gotten to think to himself of what to say when he finally caught the music major’s eye.

Suddenly, almost as if he had heard Jean’s thoughts Marco’s head tilted up and he looked around, as if searching for someone before his eyes locked onto Jean. The freckled junior’s face brightened as he smiled directly at him and started to move towards him.

 _‘Shitshitshitshitshit.’_    Jean’s mind screamed at him for making eye contact with the older boy, ‘ _now he’s going to come over here and talk to you because you were fucking staring at him, you idiot!’_

“Hey, Jean!” Marco laughed as he called over the music finally close enough for Jean to hear him.

“Oh, um, h-hey, Marco!” Jean laughed nervously as he held up his cup in a half-wave of recognition. He could feel the blush make its way up his cheeks and neck as Marco grabbed his shoulder and started to talk about something that happened in the backyard. 

Jean Keirstein had it so bad for the talkative, freckled boy standing next to him.

Too bad that when Jean had brought up dating Marco had adamantly told him that he had his eye on someone, but he didn’t usually date freshmen.

Jean’s heart had sank a little after that conversation and almost subconsciously he had started to avoid the junior.

“Earth to Jean!” Marco’s voice pulled Jean out of his thoughts abruptly and he turned to look at his friend who laughed before repeating what he had just said.

“I said, ‘is this your first party’?” Marco laughed as he slung his arm around Jean’s shoulder, his cup coming close to Jean’s face enough for him to recognize the sweet and completely artificial smell of Red Bull, which no doubt was laced with a little vodka.

“Oh, what? Yeah, definitely not. I went to parties all the time last year, it no big deal.” Jean lied through his teeth before taking a sip of his own drink, still almost disgustingly sweet and fruity.

“Cool, cool. So, have your eye on anyone, Jean?” Marco wiggled his eyebrows in a way that Jean almost found too adorable to bear as he moved his shoulders up and down, mimicking the movement of his eyebrows.

 ‘ _Definitely, it’s you by the way, because in case you haven’t noticed I think not only are you super-hot but you are also seriously smart and extremely gifted, and while I understand that you said you don’t date freshmen I would be willing to let you screw me into oblivion if given the chance.’_

“Maybe.” Jean shrugged coolly as he set his cup down.

“Yeah, me too,” Marco’s glance lingered on the freshman as he turned to set his cup down as well “actually I think you might know them.”

“Really?” Jean’s mind raced as he tried to think of who both he and Marco knew, it obviously had to be a friend from outside of class since they had completely different schedules, maybe someone they studied with from the library?

“They’re here tonight, actually.” Marco gave a small smirk and Jean inwardly groaned as his mental list doubled in size, and also at the fact that Marco Bodt was officially hot as hell.

“Oh? You should go for it then, there’s nothing like home turf, man.” Jean wanted to stab himself even as he said this, because in reality Marco should not _under any circumstances_ go for it.

“Yeah, too bad this is their home turf too.” Marco sighed and Jean’s eyes widened.

He liked someone in the house?

He was someone who lived in the house.

‘ _No way,’_ the voice in his head started up again, ‘ _he already said he doesn’t like to date freshmen.’_

“Is it Christa?” Jean let out a halfhearted laugh as he considered the short and fairly cute blond girl who was currently his neighbor on the second floor.

“No, he’s much cuter than Christa.” Marco laughed, his breath carrying traces of alcohol to Jean’s nose.

Shit! It was a ‘he’!

‘ _Ihaveachance, ihaveachance, ihaveachance!’_ Jean thought to himself as he closed his eyes to look like he was thinking deeply.

“Oh! I got it! Reiner, he’s pretty built?” Jean glanced over to Marco who had reached behind him to grab a beer.

“Nope,” he took a drink out of the bottle before continuing, “Besides, he’s already in a relationship with Annie and Bertie.” Marco pointed to the three who looked perfectly content, sitting on a large loveseat in the living room. 

“Oh, who then?” Jean tried to not let the spark of hope flash in his eyes as Marco took a deep breath and turned to him.

“I can’t tell you, Jean,” Marco laughed and rolled his eyes at the crestfallen look on the younger boy’s face before continuing, “but I can _show_ you.”

Jean’s breath faltered as Marco placed his hand on Jean’s neck and pulled the freshman’s lips dangerously close to his own.

“Alright.” Jean breathed as he closed the space between them.

Marco pressed in, almost surprisingly hard as Jean, forgetting he had a cup in his hand, dropped his drink before tangling his left hand in the music major’s dark hair and resting the right one on his jaw.

Jean shuddered as Marco’s hands fluttered from the back of his neck and dropped to rest on the small of his back. Lights flashed behind his eyelids, he felt everything, and wherever Marco had rested his hands became a patch of fire on Jean’s skin. He was almost hyper aware of everything as Marco pulled away from him, blushing.   

“Oh, whoa.” Marco breathed as he looked at Jean.

“Um, I think maybe we-“                                                                                                              

“Yeah, we should definitely do that again.” Marco read Jean’s mind as he pulled Jean close again, hands fluttering around his shoulders before one rested on the nape of his neck while the other went up to his hair, giving it the same treatment Jean had given to him only moments ago. 

Jean noticed Marco smiling into the kiss and allowed a smirk of his own to cross his face before pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt.

Slowly, the two pulled apart and looked at each other for a moment.

Marco Bodt did not date freshmen, with the exception of a certain diplomatic studies major.

 

Across the room Connie placed a $20 dollar bill into Sasha’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Character Guide:  
> Jean Keirstein- A Freshman pledge who is hoping that being included in a frat will look extra great on his resume. Jean wants to work in the capital city of Seina for the king and has a huge, crazy crush on Marco. Jean is smart, but he is kind of a dork.  
> Jean is majoring in Diplomatic Studies. 
> 
> Marco Bodt – A junior who has previously stated that he “Doesn’t date freshman”, Marco is musically gifted and plays several instruments. Marco is from the same town as Jean, but due top attending separate high schools they had never met until university. Marco is kind and outgoing and despite his claims of never dating an underclassmen, he has a huge crush on Jean  
> Marco is majoring in Music Performance, with an emphasis in Piano.
> 
> Minor Characters ((For this story!))
> 
> Secretary/Treasurer Zoe Hanji (known as Hanji) - Co founder and also the first female member of the frat. She is eccentric and loud and is known to play loud techno and dance music when studying.  
> Hanji is majoring in Biochemical Engineering
> 
> Connie Springer- Connie’s family has been going to the college for generations and honestly the only reason he’s still here is because he wants to make them proud. He’s an extremely talented photographer and has a great sense of humor. Extremely excitable, Connie is always the first to encourage a party or celebration of any kind. Connie is Jean’s best friend but is also generally everyone’s friend. He is Sasha’s boyfriend.  
> Connie is majoring in Art with an emphasis in photography. 
> 
> Sasha Blouse- Sasha is an outgoing and hilarious girl from a small town far away from the college. She grew up with all brothers and as a result feels totally comfortable in a house with all boys, unlike some of her female housemates. Sasha is at the college because she wanted to get away from her small town and ends up becoming close friends with Mikasa Ackerman. She is Connie’s girlfriend. Sasha is in charge of the grocery shopping for her frat as it’s her second year there and she ate almost all of the food her first year.  
> Sasha is majoring in early childhood education.


End file.
